dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheapo Productions
Formed in 2000 Cheapo Productions was originally known as Timeline Productions and established themselves producing many fan films namely featuring fan representations of known TV Doctors. To date the group have scripted, filmed, directed and produced 6 of their own 'Doctor Who' pieces, namely Trident (2000), The Holly Terror (2002), The Ghost Pirates (2003) and Samhain (2005) and there are two further fan films Meets a Big Killer and Asylum. Trident is currently being reduxed for a special edition DVD. =Trident= See also 'Trident' 'Trident' features the 5th Doctor, 6th Doctor and the 7th Doctor with companion Ace Synopsis Having lost the TARDIS on present day Earth, the Seventh Doctor and Ace’s only lead is to a mysterious corporation in the heart of the docklands. However the true nature of the corporation stretches from prehistoric earth through to the far distant future. Whilst the Seventh Doctor and ace investigate into the head of the corporation, the Fifth Doctor has been dragged through a temporal suction tube into earth’s far distant past. However he is not the only one who has been brought back in time. One of his deadliest enemies is also there, however this time there is something more terrible than just Cybermen to deal with. In the future the Sixth Doctor’s TARDIS has a forced landing aboard a vast spaceship which is heading towards the earth. Unfortunately the ship is not planning on stopping and as the Doctor investigates further, he discovers that an attack squad of Cybermen have taken over the ship and seem to be searching for something…or someone. The Doctors must discover what ties the three time zones together before they themselves runs out of time! =The Holly Terror= See also 'The Holly Terror' 'The Holly Terror' features the 2nd Doctor, Ben, Jamie and Polly Synopsis In a flurry of festive fun, the Doctor and his companions arrive smack bang into trouble when they find themselves trapped on a world of perpetual Christmas! Whilst the Doctor meets the new Protector of the World, his companions find menace in every mince pie and puzzlement behind every present. =The Ghost Pirates= See also 'The Ghost Pirates' 'The Ghost Pirates' features the 2nd Doctor and Jamie Synopsis Sightings of a ghostly gallon in the bay of a Cornish village, peeks the Doctor's interest, as the TARDIS brings him and Jamie once more into thick of danger. It isn't long before the Doctor has embroiled them into the middle of a treasure hunt as Jamie is forced on a dangerous quest for Old McLeary's treasure. But the danger is only just beginning as he comes face to face with the infamous Bloody Bonney. =Samhain= See also 'Samhain' 'Samhain' features an unknown/original incarnation of the Doctor. Synopsis The Doctor meets the spirits of the dead when the TARDIS materialises at a church in rural England. With questions mounting the Doctor must face an impending war! =Meets a Big Killer= =Asylum= =Links= Cheapo Productions at The Doctor Who Fan-Film Database Old Trident webpage Category:Film Production Groups